


Colors (Seungmin One-Shot)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids, seungmin - Fandom, skz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Shot, kim seungmin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx





	Colors (Seungmin One-Shot)

_<<Have you ever noticed?_

_When you’re dating someone your house feels different. It doesn’t matter if that person has been there yet or not cause they’re in your mind so your everyday life just have a different color. Probably not only your house but everywhere you go. Mornings at job or school. When you’re walking down the street._

_And then when that person leaves it all feels weird for a while. Cause you’re used to those colors and it’s hard to go back. You’ll go back eventually though and you’ll realize you love those old familiar colors too. Cause they’re yours only. And there’s something comforting you can find on them and nobody else’s.>>_

-It took you a little while to get those colors back this time too.

-But not a lot.

-After some failed relationships you were kinda numb.

-And it’s not like you don’t like having other person’s color in your life.

-It’s just that you loved yours more.

-And yeah you can have both of course.

-You had both.

-But when the other person has been a dick.

-It just feels so good going back to having only yours.

-Seungmin for you was just a guy in your group of friends.

-One of the youngest and newest there.

-Didn’t really talk a lot to him just yet.

-Cause it is a huge group, at least 15 people, and at first you didn’t even notice he was there.

-You get along the best with Jisung and Bangchan. Binnie too.

-And they’ve been trying to keep your mind away from your ex for a while.

-That dick.

-It’s okay, it’s not like you think about him a lot.

-If people leave your life you just close the door behind them.

-But it’s cute they worry that much about you.

-They have to leave cause they’re working in the morning and you stay there with some of the others.

-Cause you don’t wanna go home.

-Summer it’s ending and soon you’ll have to go back to your own job.

-So you come closer and sit with the other guys.

-Listening to their conversation.

-And Seungmin catches your eye for the first time.

-He’s saying something mean to one of the guys as he keeps smiling.

-You find that utterly funny.

-Mainly cause it’s the kind of thing you do too.

-He looks at you as you laugh and he chuckles.

-The rest of the night he keeps trying to make you laugh.

-And there’s this instant conection you can’t understand or explain.

-You go back home feeling some kind of way about him.

-Next day you do the same when Jisung and the others leave.

-This time you sit next to Seungmin.

-And you talk some more.

-And you’re having so much fun.

-It’s so easy for you to talk to him.

-It feels like you already know eachother better.

-Tonight 5am arrives before you can even tell.

-_‘Guys, it’s so late my mom is gonna kill me’._ Jisung says.

-Not 'your’ Jisung but Park Jisung. He looks like a chicken.

-Your Jisung is a squirrel.

-Anyway, almost everyone goes but you don’t wanna leave.

-You wanna stay. You wanna get to know more about Seungmin.

-_'There’s this place. They serve really nice pancakes we should go’._ Jeongin says and you feel the urge to hug him. _'I mean since is almost breakfast time…’_

-Hyunjin yawns. He can hardly keep his eyes opened. _'I think I’m gonna go home’._

-You look at Seungmin and Jeongin.

-It’s like you both wanna join Jeongin’s plans but are afraid it’d be too obvious.

-_'Guys, please? I need some breakfast’. _Jeongin says with his begging voice.

-You chuckle. _'If you ask me like that I can’t say no I guess’._

-_'Seungmin, you’re coming too, right?_ He asks.

-_'Yeah, ok. I’m hungry anyway’. _

-You feel so happy he said yes.

-_'Ah, but we’ll have to wait an hour or so till they open the shop’_ Jeongin says.

-You walk to a park near the pancakes place and sit to wait.

-There’s this humid cold as the morning dew falls over you.

-Even if it’s summer you’re shaking.

-Then as you were rubbing your arms lightly to get some warm Seungmin’s arms surrounds you.

-You chuckle. _'What are you doing?’_

-_'You are freezing cause you are wearing short sleeves’._

-Jeongin blushing some steps away.

-_'Yeah I figured that out myself’_ You chuckle again.

-_'Just shut up and let me help you with the cold’._ He chuckles too.

-_'Guys I didn’t know you two were that close’._ Jeongin says.

-_'We’re not. Come here and hug me you too so this isn’t awkward’_. You say making Seungmin chuckle again.

-Jeongin hugs you for a little while but he gets bored and leaves to watch you from the distance again.

-But Seungmin doesn’t go anywhere.

-And you end up resting your head on his chest.

-The smell of the softener in his clothes.

-And the warmth emanating from his body.

-You barely know him and already it feels so safe being there.

-When the pancakes place opens you have your breakfast and then go home.

-Where you find out your ex is already dating someone else.

-He talks to you to tell you himself.

-You don’t understand why this person is still trying to make you jealous when all you want is for him to dissapear from your life.

-You call Jisung to tell him and he gets mad.

-_'y/n if we see him on the streets I’m gonna fucking kiss you so he watches’._

-You laugh. _'Yeah you do that’._

-Actually it hasn’t been that long since you’ve known Jisung.

-Only he’s so similar to you and so intelligent and cute.

-The moment you saw him the only thing you knew was you wanted to be part of his life.

-And now you are.

-But he’s just your friend, right?

-Even if you’re pretty much sure you’re utterly in love with him.

-He would never look at you like that.

-But he’s your best friend and somehow, even if it hurts sometimes, you’re ok with that.

-It’s bitter though having to deal with all the damage your ex did to you.

-While you also try to keep in line your feelings for Jisung.

-It’s kinda easy most of the time cause he lives far away from you so you don’t see him a lot.

-Just a couple times a week if so.

-But sometimes is just hard.

-Also cause when you drink together you probably end up kissing too.

-Almost everyone in your group knows about your feelings for him.

-Not Bangchan or Binnie though.

-They’re too close to him and you’re afraid they may think you’re nuts for liking Jisung.

-Anyway.

-You ended up agreeing with Seungmin and Jeongin you’ll go for pancakes next time you stay up late again.

-Also you’ve started texting Seungmin more often.

-Actually he texted you first.

-Now you’re just chatting about movies and stuff.

-_'I’m watching a horror movie with some friends if you wanna join us. I don’t think you know them though’._

-_'It’s okay, I wanna go anyway’._ He text back.

-_'Nice, then be at my house at 6, ok?’_

-Taeyong, Johnny and Lucas arrive first.

-Then after a while Seungmin appears with some popcorns.

-_'Oh, that’s cute, thanks’. _You say as you hug him.

-The other guys look at eachother with a smirk.

-You cuddle Seungmin for the entire movie.

-And that’s it. There’s no words about it.

-It just happens and it feels good.

-They all leave after the movie except for Johnny who looks at you in a funny way.

-_'What?’ _You ask.

-_'Didn’t know you were into kids’._ He says still smiling.

-You laugh. _'He’s not a kid, he’s 19’._ You blush. _'And I’m not into him?! We’re just friends’._

-_'Yeah, sure’._ He laughs.

-_'Oh god, don’t ruin this for me’_. You laugh too.

-_'I’m just saying… Clearly something is going on there’._

-_'Go home Johnny’. _You chuckle as you push him so he’ll leave.

-Days go by and you keep meeting Seungmin for your pancake breakfast with Jeongin.

-And for the horror movies with the guys.

-At some point you had a conversation about your relationship.

-You told him something like _'If we weren’t friends already I would have feelings for you probably’. _

-And he said he felt the same.

-And you believed it.

-You believed what he said.

-But more than anything you believed what you said yourself.

-And for weeks you kept doing the same things together.

-You told him about your feelings for Jisung.

-Furthermore you would go visit Jisung with Bangchan and Binnie.

-Go out and drink with them to end up kissing Jisung.

-And then on the train back you’d text Seungmin to pick you up from the station.

-And he’d do it.

-And he’d be more than glad to do it.

-Bangchan and Changbin surprised as they saw Seungmin waiting on the station.

-Wondering how he knew you were all arriving there.

-Cause nobody else even knew you texted.

-Just you two.

-You’d came back from visiting Jisung with your heart broken and Seungmin would put the pieces back together for a while.

-Today Binnie and Chan go home and you stay with Seungmin as always.

-You feel that warmth in your heart when you’re with him.

-He holds your hand and your heart starts beating faster for a minute.

-But he just keeps walking.

-Is he just going to hold your hand and act like it’s no big deal?

-Then probably is not, right?

-You’d be lying if you say you haven’t thought about dating him since that conversation where you last talked about it.

-But you’re still so hurt about your ex.

-And confused about Jisung’s behaviour.

-Even if Seungmin wanted to date you… Would it be the right thing to do when your feelings are such a mess?

-You sigh feeling the pain in your heart and he looks at you._ 'Are you ok?’_ He asks.

-_'I’m…’ _You let his hand go as you see Johnny and his girlfriend walking towards you.

-_'Hey guys! What are you doing here so late?’ _Johnny asks.

-_'Hey… I just came back from Jisung’s. We were just walking around’._

-_'Do you guys wanna join us? We’re watching a horror movie at Johnny’s apartment’._ His girlfriend says.

-You look at Seungmin. It’s not like you want to go home just yet. _'Sounds good to me’._ You say.

-_'Yeah, sure’._ Seungmins says. _'Why do you guys only watch horror movies though?’_

-It’s 2am when you get to Johnny’s.

-Not that late but it was a busy day and you’re so tired.

-You’re fighting yourself not to fall asleep.

-Johnny chuckles as he watches you. _'y/n you can go and sleep on my roommate’s bed if you want. He’s not in town’._

-_'Really?’_ You ask.

-_'Sure. Seungmin you too if you don’t mind sharing the bed’._

-Your heart stopping for a second.

-_'Ah, sure if that’s ok with y/n’._

-_'Ok, whatever I just want to sleep forever’._ You try and play it cool.

-Johnny smiles._ 'Ok, we’ll go to bed too then’._

-He shows you two the room and leaves.

-You take your pants off and just leave the shirt.

-Then get under the covers and wait for him.

-Wondering what’s happening next.

-Cause he agreed on you just being friends.

-He said that he would have dated you but you were already friends.

-And there was no way to move back in time and start dating before becoming friends right?

-Right?

-You’re shaking.

-_'Ah… Are you cold?’_ He asks.

-_'I-I guess so…’ _You tell him.

-_'Come here’._ He says, opening his arms.

-You doubt for like a millisecond and then let him wrap you in his arms.

-And again that now familiar smell of his.

-You look up to see his face without thinkin too much about it and he smiles at you.

-_'Your hair looks so cute right now’._ You say. _'All messy like those guys from pinter*st’._

-_'What are you talking about?’ _He chuckles.

-_'Ah, nothing. I’m probably just sleepy drunk’._

-He looks so sleepy too but so happy.

-You rest your head on the crook of his neck and then see something glowing on his chest.

-_'What is this?’_ You say as you grab his necklace to look at it.

-_'Oh, Hyunjin gave it to me. It glows in the dark’._

-_'It is… A puppy?’ _You ask.

-_'Yeah’._ He giggles.

-_'That’s so cute Seungminnie’. _You say. Your eyes up again to look at his face.

-He’s smiling. _'Yeah, not as cute as you though’._ He says.

-You stare at him for a second.

-That was not a random thing to say.

-He means it.

-And he’s waiting.

-You get closer to him and he does the same.

-Your eyes traveling from his eyes to his mouth a second before his lips collide with yours.

-And you don’t care anymore about any of the things that worried you about making out with Seungmin.

-You just kiss him till both of you can’t keep your eyes opened anymore.

-Next day you wake up and the first thing you see is a wall.

-Then you turn and you see Seungmin facing the other wall.

-Is this a sign?

-Maybe kissing him last night was a mistake.

-You sit up carefully and he turns around.

-He rubs his eyes as he looks at you.

-_'Hi’._ You say chuckling. He looks cute.

-He sits up too. _'Hey’._

-You actually don’t know what else to say.

-Then Johnny knocks on the door before coming in without waiting for an answer.

-_'Guys, do you want some breakfast?’ _He asks.

-Seungmin takes a look at his phone. _'I think I’m going home’._

-_'Ah really? You too y/n?’_

-_'Uhm yeah, I guess so’._

-Seungmin walks you home and there’s nothing weird or awkward about the way he’s talking to you.

-You almost forget you spent hours just kissing last night.

-But there’s this feeling in your stomach that tells you maybe something is wrong.

-_'Are you going visiting Jisung today too?’ _He asks when you’re at your door.

-_'I don’t know. I wasn’t planning to but.. Seungmin…Wouldn’t that.. bother you?’_

-He srughs. _'Maybe. But for what I know about you I can imagine you have a lot to figure out. And probably the best way to do it is facing whatever you’re feeling’._

-_'What if I can’t make up my mind anyway?’_

-_'That’s unlikely’._ He chuckles. _'If you tell Jisung how you feel you’ll probably find out your true feelings in the process’._

-You sigh and hug him before he goes.

-Then you take a shower and sit on your couch.

-Your hair still wet as you look at your phone.

-_'Hey’._ You text Jisung.

-He texts back immediately.

-_'Omg y/n I just met the cutest guy today’_ He says.

-_'Ah… You did huh?’_ You text back.

-_'Yeah. His name is Minho. He gave me his number and everything’._

-And that’s it.

-That’s the reason why Jisung would never look at you like that.

-Why you wouldn’t tell Chan or Binnie about your feelings for him.

-_'That’s nice Jisung’._ You say.

-_'y/n why are you always showing so little enthusiasm about my love life? It kinda bothers me’._

-You stare at your phone’s screen for a while.

-_'I’m sorry’._ You say.

-_'Ok, but seriously, don’t I listen to everything you have to say about your ex? Why do I feel like I’m just boring you with my life?’_

-Your stomach hurts reading Jisung’s words.

-You do care about him.

-You didn’t mean to make him feel like you hate listening to him.

-Your heart beating so fast as you write now.

-_'I’m in love with you, Jisung. I’m sorry. There’s not a single thing you tell me that could bore me. It just… Sometimes it hurts’._

-He doesn’t text back for a while so you just throw your phone away from you in the couch.

-Your phone buzzes a while later.

-_'I’m sorry. I didn’t know’._

-You blush. Your hands shaking._ 'I mean, it’s okay… I didn’t tell you cause I knew it was impossible you liked me back. But I didn’t want you to think I don’t care about you either’._

-_'I’m so sorry I don’t know what else to say’. _

-You sigh and text again. _'Look, it’s okay just promise me this won’t change anything between us. I’ll get over it’._

-_'Of course it won’t. I love you’._

-You feel like crying.

-The tears won’t come out though.

-You text Changbin and Chan asking them to meet at your house and they arrive after half an hour or so.

-_'What’s wrong?’_ They ask and then you tell them.

-Everything.

-Like how you fell for Jisung even before you started talking to him.

-How you got into that by your own foot. Knowing it wouldn’t end up well.

-How you felt so drawn into him you couldn’t even try fighting your feelings.

-How you noticed Seungmin out of the blue that one night.

-And how he rescued you from all the suffering day after day.

-They listen to you carefully and then Changbin sighs._ 'Jisung doesn’t like you back?’_ He asks.

-_'Dude she just told you’._ Chan says.

-_'Yeah okay but it makes no sense. I totally thought they were secretly dating or something’._

-_'Me too but you heard her’._ He sighs. _'y/n I’m sorry you went through this. Why didn’t you tell us?’_

-_'Because! I was feeling so guilty about everything. I was afraid’. _

-_'Well, at least I’m glad you had Seungmin’._ Chan says.

-You start crying after hearing him saying that and they seem so confused.

-_'What? What is it?’_ Changbin asks.

-_'I honestly feel so shitty about that too’. _You say.

-_'Why??’_

-_'Cause he was there for me and I was just using him’_. You sob.

-Their hands patting your back as you cry. _'I don’t think so y/n. You were actually being careful about Seungmin. You even talked about your relationship and told him about how you felt about Jisung’._ Chan says.

-_'Yeah. If you were just playing with him you would have just used him’. _Changbin adds.

-_'Yeah?’ _You ask.

-They laugh._ 'Of course you idiot’_. Changbin says._ 'Plus you wouldn’t feel guilty about it if you were just using him. Obviously you care about him’._

-_'I do. I don’t wanna hurt him’._

-_'I think you have too much on your mind. You should just relax for now even if it seems imposible. At least try. Let’s go for a drink or something’. _Chan says.

-You sigh. _'I wouldn’t mind drinking till I pass out’._

-Changbin laughs. _'Yeah I bet’._

-You feel kinda better after talking to the guys.

-They take you out a while later and you go to your usual place to have a drink.

-Everything feels fine since they manage to make you laugh more than once.

-_'Oh, fuck’_. Changbin says and Bangchan and you ask what’s wrong.

-He sighs._ 'It’s Jisung. He just entered the place with a guy. They’re holding hands’._

-Your heart falling to your stomach. _'Ah, it’s okay’._

-Bangchan waves at him and he walks towards you.

-_'Guys… Hi, didn’t know you were going out today’._ Jisung says. He sounds kinda awkward.

-_'Yeah, y/n had some stuff to tell us’. _Changbin says.

-_'Ah, did she?’ _He looks at you nervously for a second before looking back to Changbin.

-He’s definitely awkward.

-_'Well, who’s this guy?’_ Bangchan asks looking at the other guy.

-_'This is Minho’_. He says._ 'Ah, sorry guys I promised to show him that other place we use to go sometimes. See you tomorrow or somehting ok?’._

-He leaves after that.

-_'Ah, guys I think I’m going home’._ You say.

-_'Omg that idiot’_. Changbin says._ 'How can he bring that other guy to our place a day like today?’._

-_'It’s okay guys. It’s not his fault. I’m just tired. Guess I’m emotionally drained more than anything’._

-Bangchan sighs. _'Let us walk you home at least’._

-You get into bed as soon as you get there.

-And you’re in fact so tired you fall asleep in seconds.

-You open your eyes to find out you sleep like 14 hours.

-Your phone full of notifications.

-But you don’t feel like replying to any of them.

-Once you get a little something to eat you open Seungmin’s chat.

-Then you tell him everything about what happened with Jisung.

-_'I’m sorry that happened to you’ _He says._ 'I didn’t thought it could go that wrong’._

-_'Well, not that bad actually if you think about it’_ You say. _'I guess I should have known he would be awkward even when he said he wouldn’t’._

-_'Give him time. I’m sure he will be back to normal’._

-_'Yeah…’ _You sigh looking at the screen._ 'Also I’ve been thinking about us’._

-_'Yeah? Did you reach a conclusion?’_

-_'Honestly… I think I need some time to sort out all these feelings’._

-_'Haha, yeah I thought so’. _He says_.  
_

-_'I’m sorry’._ You say._ 'I really like you’_. You blush. You never told him that directly.

-_'Don’t worry about it. I understand’._

-_'I’ll… See you around then…’_

-_'Yeah_😉_’._

-You sigh and leave your phone on the table.

-The following days you only meet up with Changbin and Bangchan.

-It’s fun anyway.

-Jisung doesn’t talk to you as much as before at first.

-Like he’s awkward for a while.

-But eventually your conversations go back to normal and little by little your heart starts healing on it’s own.

-It’s been at least two weeks since you last texted Seungmin.

-And it was only to tell him about a movie you watched with the guys.

-But it’s Hyunjin’s birthday party tonight and he’ll be there for sure.

-Also Jisung.

-But you are okay.

-You feel good about it.

-You’re even excited about seeing everyone.

-You start getting ready early but you lose track of time and end up getting there late.

-You run into Jisung first at the door.

-He hugs you as soon as he sees you and introduces you to Minho. This time properly.

-Then you go inside.

-Everyone is happy to see you again.

-But your eyes can’t stop looking around, searching for Seungmin.

-He’s not there though.

-You sigh and go wish Hyunjin a happy birthday.

-Meeting Chan in your way there.

-_'Where’s Changbin?’_ You ask.

-_'He was fighting Jisung about some stupid thing last time I saw him’._ He says.

-You chuckle._ 'Nothing new’._

-_'y/n’._ He says pointing behind you with his head.

-_'What?’_

-You feel a hand on your waist and turn around.

-A smile on your face. _'Seungmin’._

-_'Hi’._ He’s smiling too.

-The butterflies in your stomach.

-_'God, I fucking missed you’. _You chuckle and he laughs too.

-_'Yeah, me too’._

-Chan leaves you two alone and you hug him.

-_’I saw that idiot is not awkward around you anymore’._

-_'Yeah, we’re good’._

-_'Wait, let’s go outside’._ He says, holding your hand so you’d follow him. _'Sorry I couldn’t hear you with all the music’._

-_'Yeah, it’s fine’_. You smile._ 'I was just saying the idiot and I are fine’._

-_'I’m glad to hear that’._

-_'Thanks. It was really hard but you know…’_

-_'Yeah’. _He says as he finds a bench to sit.

-You follow him and sit by his side.

-There’s a silence between you two. But it’s not awkward at all.

-You shiver a little and he chuckles. _'Come here’._ His arm around your shoulders.

-This time you hug him with arms and legs and he laughs about it. _'What are you doing?’_ He asks.

-_'Shush. I’m just really cold today’. _

-_'I see’. _

-Your ice cold nose on his neck.

-He laughs again. _'Are you trying to steal all the heat in my body?’_

-_'Maybe’._

-He chuckles. _'Okay then’. _

-You stay like that for a while.

-You can feel Seungmin’s heartbeats in his neck.

-And it’s only making the feeling of wanting to bite him stronger.

-Does he still like you like that though?

-You have no idea.

-But your lips are already leaving a kiss on his neck as he speaks only to bite him a second later.

-He tilts his head to your side as he hisses then looks at you chuckling as he rubs where you bit him. _'Are you a vampire?’_ He asks.

-_'Maybe’._ You bit your lower lip as you look at him with puppy eyes.

-He scoffs as he smiles. Then he leans over you stopping just a cm away from your lips. _'You could have just asked for a kiss’._

-_'Yeah, but I wanted to bite you anyway’._ You say as you end up with the little distance left.

-He smiles without breaking the kiss.

-You go back to the party a few minutes later.

-Everyone is dancing so you get in too dragging Seungmin with you.

-Soon you’re surrounded by your other friends too.

-And you have so much fun.

-Changbin is walking you home tonight cause he lives close to you so Seungmin steals you for a minute before you leave.

-_'What are you doing?’ _You ask as you chuckle. Following him to a hidden place.

-He shush you then kisses you till you hear Changbin’s whiny voice calling you.

-_'Ah, I gotta go’_. You say. But it’s so hard walking away.

-Also he won’t let your hand go.

-_'y/n I’m so tired, lets goooo’._ Changbin whines one more time. _'Where the fuck are you?’._

-Seungmin kisses you one last time before letting you go.

-You climb up your building’s stairs as you read his texts.

-Then you walk around your house as you get ride of your clothes.

-You put down your phone for a moment as you’re about to change into your pjs.

-Then you notice.

-Your house.

-It seems different.

-Everything is the same though.

-But it has this tone…

-You text Seungmin to come home with you.

-_'Now?_😂 _You just left’. _He says_.  
_

-_'I know. Just.. Are you coming or not?’_

-_'Yeah, I’m going’. _

-You stare at the walls for a while wondering.

-Are those your colors?

-They don’t feel completely yours.

-You put on the oversized shirt you use as pjs and wait for Seungmin.

-You hear your door a while later.

-He’s already smiling when you open it.

-_'What happened?’_ He asks.

-Then you pull from his wrist placing him on the center of the room.

-And that’s it.

-Some tears falling down your cheeks.

-He get so serious suddenly._ 'Uh?? What’s wrong y/n?’_ He asks as he wipes your tears.

-You shake your head and hug him._ 'It’s nothing’._

-You pull apart to look at him once more.

-You feel your heart healing as you see Seungmin’s colors mixing with yours.

-_'You’re weird today’_. He says with a confused face. _'First you think you’re a vampire and now you start crying and you don’t tell me why’. _

-You chuckle. You can’t exactly find the words right now to explain to him the colors thing.

_-'I’m just happy it’s you’. _You say._  
_

-He smiles. _'I’m not sure what you mean but I think I’m happy it’s me too’._

-_'Well, kiss me then’_. You say and he scoffs but he kisses you.

-You hold his hand, lacing your fingers with his.

-At first is a sweet kiss but it turns into a heated one after a while.

-His hands running up your body under your shirt.

-You grab his hand and guide him to your bed.

-You lie down and keep kissing him then help him take off his shirt.

-His beautiful skin exposed. You just wanna bite him again this time everywhere.

-He lifts your shirt over your boobs and stare for a minute before leaning over to kiss and bit them.

-You bite your lips as he does so.

-Then you push him down lightly from his shoulder.

-He looks up as he smiles. _'Ok, I understand’_. He says before kissing his way down to your pussy.

-He takes off your panties and starts working on your clit.

-He helps himself with a finger after a while.

-Your juices all over his face.

-_'Ok, that’s enough’_. You say pulling from him so he’d kiss you. Tasting yourelf as he does. _'Just fuck me. I wanna feel you inside me’._ You ask and he grabs your hand and places it on his hard cock.

-He whispers something to you and you palm him a little before pulling down his underwear.

-His lenght hitting his own body as you release it.

-You kiss him from time to time as you jerk him off till he moans into the kiss as he cums.

-Then you sit astride him as you wait for him to be ready again.

-He plays with your boobs in the meantime.

-Feeling them as he bites on your nips.

-You grind on him a little. His hands on your butt now.

-He’s admiring your body as you do so.

-You can feel him getting hard again.

-He pats your butt lightly so you would move and you go lie next to him.

-He makes some room for himself between your legs and kisses you again from your lips to your neck to your boobs and then to your clit again.

-He licks and spits on it before introducing one of his fingers but you’re already so wet.

-You let out a tiny moan. _'Stop, I wanna cum with you’._ You whine and he chuckles.

-_'Yeah, yeah’._ He says. But you whine when he pulls his finger out of you too.

-You open the drawer on your night stand as good as you can and he takes a condom out of it.

-You watch him as he puts it on and he smiles. _'Pervert’._ He says.

-You chuckle. _'Shut up and fuck me already’._

-He sighs as he was frustrated but he’s smiling. He likes you being so needy.

-A sloppy kiss as he finally slides inside you.

-He grunts as he feels your walls tightening around his lenght.

-Then he starts moving.

-You thought he’d be kinda clumsy but he’s not.

-He catches a very nice pace soon enough.

-Your hands grasping at his back. Leaving scratching marks on it.

-The sound of your bodies against eachother.

-He slows the pace a couple times to kiss you but never stops moving completely.

-And he’s hitting all the right places.

-You roll your eyes in pleasure moaning out his name.

-He whispers some nasty things in your ear making you shiver.

-A whine coming out your mouth as you feel your orgasm building.

-His head resting on the crook of your neck from time to time as he keeps thrusting on you.

-Your moans getting higher as you come.

-And he just can’t hold any longer after hearing those beautiful sounds leaving your mouth.

-He lies next to you breathless. A huge smile on his face.

-This may happen a couple more times throughout the night.

-Next morning you’re SO tired.

-When you hear your phone buzz you think it’s a dream or something.

-Seungmin takes your phone thinking it’s his and answers it.

-_'y/n open the door I know you’re there. You promised me we’ll have breakfast together’._

-He hangs up without saying any word and walks to the door to open it.

-_'Huh?? Seungmin?’_ Changbin looks confused for a second but then he storms into your room. _'OMG Y/N. WAKE UP YOU IDIOT’._

-Seungmin comes back to bed and gets under the covers again.

-_'WHAT IS HAPPENING?’_ Changbin asks.

-You whine as you sit up. _'Why so loud?’_

-_'I walked you home last night and Seungmin stayed at the party why is he here now?’_

-You look at the other side of the bed where Seungmin is, eyes half closed still. _'Well, I called him’._

-_'Actually you texted me’_ He says, face buried in the pillow.

-_'Yeah, I texted him’._

_-_Changbin looks at him too_. ‘OMG Y/N. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIS BACK?’ ARE YOU A FUCKING CAT?’  
_

-_’What?’ _You ask.

-_’It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt’_. Seungmin says.

-Changbin laughs. _'Amazing. Anyway I guess you forgot about our breakfast date’. _He tells you._  
_

-_'Oh fuck… Yeah I’m sorry. I can get dress in a minute though’._

-He chuckles. _'Nah, stay with Seungmin. I’ll see you tonight’._

-_'You sure?’ _

-_'Yeah, go cuddle him’._

-_'No hard feelings then?’_ You ask.

-_'Nah’._

-He leaves and you close your eyes again.

-_'You’re not cuddling me’._ Seungmin says making you smile.

-Then you roll over to hug him and he looks at you.

-His hair so messy, his eyes half closed too.

-You comb his hair with your hands and peck his lips.

-Both of your phones buzzing at the same time nonstop.

-Everyone in the group chat is talking about you and Seungmin cause Changbin told them as a revenge for forgetting the breakfast date.

-You laugh as you look through the texts.

-_'It doesn’t bother me_😜_’_. You text Changbin in private.

-_'I wouldn’t have said anything if I thought it would_😜_’._

-You chuckle and look back on the group chat as Seungmin texts something.

-_’We’re turning notifs off. We need some sleep, bye_😉’

_-'Omg Seungmin’._ You chuckle as you hit him. _‘Don’t give them more to use against us’._

-But he catches your lips in a kiss. Making you feel weak.

-You stare at him as you pull apart from the kiss.

-He caresses your cheek as he looks at you with adoring eyes.

-And in that moment you realize.

-These new colors Seungmin brought to your life.

-You wouldn’t want them to fade for anything in the world


End file.
